Mega Man 5: Robo-Spider
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: Nearly, a year after Wily's defeat in Mega Man 5, Nick Fury and his pal opens prehistoric parks, where there are mechanical races of prehistoric animals.
1. Mega Man 5: Before Robosaurs

Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

Characters on Wily's side:

Dr Wily, Proto Man, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Dive Man, Drill Man, Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man, Skull Man, Twin Robots, Stone Man, Charge Man, Wave Man, Star Man, Gravity Man, Gyro Man, Crystal Man, Napalm Man, Dark Man 1, Dark Man 2, Dark Man 3, Dark Man 4, three of ED-209s and two of Rolling Drills, plus Robo-Spider

Robo-animals:

(before Dinosaurs)

 _Chapter 1_

Anomalocaris, Trilobites, Jellyfishes, Haikouichtys (spy-robots, not described), Cameroceras, Megalograptus/Sea Scorpion, Cephalaspis (spy-robots, not described), Brontoscorpio, Pterygotus, Sea Spongebots/-cannons, Sea Urchinbots, Dunkleosteus, Stethacanthus, Hynerpeton, Hyneria, Great or Giant Spider (Megarachne), Petrolacosaurus, Meganeura, Arthropleura, Proterogyrinus, Archaeothyris, Clepsydrops, Seymouria, Edaphosaurus, Dimetrodon, Gorgonops, Diictodon (spy-robots, not described), Rhinesuchus, Euchambersia, Scutosaurus, Lystrosaurus, Moschorhinus, Thrinaxodon, Proterosuchus, Euparkeria

Other hostile robots:

Bright Man, Star Man, Gravity Man, Stone Man, Dust Man, Charge Man, Skull Man, Ring Man, two Ed-209s and a Rolling Drill

 **Robo-Spider (1st August 2066) (Nearly a year after the 1st part of Mega Man 5)**

Chapter 1: Before Dinosaurs

Nearly a year after Wily's latest defeat, one of Fury's closest friends opens a robosaur styled park, where they shows mechanical races of prehistoric (dinosaurs, other animals during, before and after those robosaurs), and even some of mechanical modern day animals. Then Mega Man along with other superheroes goes to the park. But, Dr. Wily's robots gained easy access thanks to the crooked operator of the park and reprogrammed the animalbots to go on a rampage. Now it's up to Mega Man with other superheroes to stop those robots, which goes on a rampage and those ones behind it. This time Mega Man doesn't only goes with other superheroes, but also with Darci Roll and as well as his two new robo assistants, Rush and Eddie. Rush is a robo-dog which can smell for example traps, while Eddie is a supportive robot, who can give navigation to Mega Man.

First Mega Man, Invisible Woman, Darci Roll, Spider-Man, Rush and Eddie goes in to a mini-marine ship, which allows them to travel underwater. After the first one Supergirl, Batman, Iron Man, Nick Fury, Captain America and Cyborg goes in to a second one. Then they travels to a underwatersea aquarium where hostile mechanical races of prehistoric and modern animals appears, jellyfishes, anomalocaris, trilobites, giant orthocone (cameroceras), sea scorpion (megalograptus), brontoscorpio, giant sea scorpion (pterygotus), sea sponges and sea urchins. However, Iron Man and Mega Man comes out to scare away those robots, which only works to few of those. Mechanical races of trilobites, giant orthocones, sea scorpions, brontoscorpions, giant sea scorpions, sea sponges and sea urchins. Mega Man and Iron Man together defeats those robots, then comes back to those mini-marine ships. Now they continues to drive those marine ships into a new part of the Underwatersea Aquarium.

When they begins to enter there some danger things will comes to be more dangerous than before. Those hero-characters in two marine ships meets dangerous mechanical races of prehistoric sea fishes such as Dunkleosteus, Hyneria and Stethacanthus. It forces Mega Man and Iron Man to go out of those marine-ships again, to confront those hostile robots. Then Mega Man and Iron Man goes back to those ships again. After going back to those ships, they goes out of those ships, during the same time Iron Man secretly controls both of those marine ships (without aknowledgement of Wily).

Then they meets a hostile mechanical race of Hynerpeton. They scares away those hostile robots in this time. When they see a mini-gate to the next part, of the park, the gate requires password with six letter stones, which then would scan those stones. All of those heroes will be in the same group to find those letter stones. Before they finds the first letter stone, Bright Man comes out from those trees to block the way from searching the first one. Cyborg talks to Bright Man.

"Bright Man, can you move on to the other side?" Cyborg asks him to do.

"No, you'll be blocked or you have to fight me" Bright Man says to him.

"Okay, I haven't another choice than to confront you, Bright Man. You others can move on" Cyborgs talks to Bright Man, and says to the others to pass away.

Cyborg confronts and quickly defeats Bright Man.

When the other passes away, they finds the first letter stone (S), while Cyborg goes back to the place near the gate.

Before those other finds the second one, Star Man comes out to block them from searching the second one.

"Star Man, can you please move on to the other side?" Batman asks him to do.

"No way, you have two choices go back to your home or come and fight me" Star Man answers back.

"Okay, I haven't another choice than to confront you, Star Man. You others can move on" Batman gives an answer to Star Man and says to the others to pass away.

Now, Batman confronts and in last also defeats Star Man.

When the other passes away, they finds the second letter stone (O), while Batman goes back to the place near the gate.

Before those other finds the third one, Gravity Man comes out to block them from searching the third one.

"Gravity Man, can you please move on to the other side?" Supergirl asks him to do.

"No way, you have two choices go back to your home or come and fight me" Gravity Man answers back.

"Okay, I haven't another choice than to confront you, Gravity Man, You others can move on" Supergirl gives an answer to Gravity Man and says to the others to pass away.

"But, we need you" as Mega Man says to Supergirl.

"Mega Man, I have to defeat that robot master alone" as Supergirl answers back to Mega Man.

Supergirl confronts and in last defeats Gravity Man.

When the other passes away, they finds the third letter stone (R), while Supergirl follows them again. Also then the others meets and defeats other robots, such as three Sniper Joes and two Metbots. Then they finds the fourth letter stone (E), and now Supergirl comes back.

"Hello I'm back" Supergirl says to everyone.

"You're welcome back" as Mega Man says back to her.

When they tries to find fith and six ones, they are eventually blocked by a Rolling Drill.

"Stop, you're not allowed to pass" the Robot says.

"Hah, can you say. Now it's showtime" Mega Man says.

Now they confronts and defeats this mini-boss (Rolling Drill). Now, they finds those two last letter stones (F and T). Before coming back to the same place, as Batman and Cyborg are placed in, they are blocked by an ED-209.

"Now, you're not allowed to pass" as this robot says.

"Okay, we understands and it's SHOWTIME" as Iron Man says.

So, they confronts and in last also defeats that robot. Then they luckily goes to the same place as Batman and Cyborg are. They tries to unlock the gate twice, but failed to do that.

"this time, we have to succeed to unlock this gate" which Mega Man says.

"Yes, I agree" which Spider-Man says.

"Cyborg, what are you doing?" as Spider-Man asks him.

"I think that I know that the paspassword is, F first, then O, then R, then E, then S and in last T" as Cyborg sees and says.

Now, the gate scanned those stones and became approved.

"Now we have to pass the gate" as Mega Man says.

Mega Man and other heroes with him passes through the gate. Now they enters a forest, where they meets mechanical races of Great or Giant Spider (Megarachne), Petrolacosaurus, Meganeura, Arthropleura, Proterogyrinus, Archaeothyris and Clepsydrops. However, those heroes scares away those robot animals, except Proterogyrinus, Meganeura and Arthropleura. Now, they confronts and in last also defeats those robots. Then they meets Stone Man.

"Stone Man, can you please move on to the other side?" as Spider-Man asks him to do.

"No, you'll be blocked or you have to fight me" as Stone Man says.

"Okay we'll have no other choice than to confront you" as Mega Man says to Stone Man.

Spider-Man and Mega Man confronts, and quickly defeats Stone Man. Now, Spider-Man and Mega Man along with other heroes with them passed through the forest, but only briefly after defeating Stone Man, they meets Dust Man.

"You're not allowed to pass through me" as Dust Man says to those heroes.

Mega Man and Spider-Man says "Now it's time for an action".

Spider-Man and Mega Man confronts and quickly defeats Dust Man. Now, Spider-Man and Mega Man along with other heroes passes through the forest to the desert-area by two safari cars. When they passes through the desert, they meets many of robotic Seymouria, Edaphosaurus and Dimetrodon. However, they're too many, so they haven't another choice than to flee from those hordes of robo-animals. But in last they escaped from those robot animals and meets Ring Man (who stands up on a stone) with laser gun in the mid desert-area. Mega Man quickly shoots down and easily defeats Ring Man.

After defeating Ring Man, they meets mechanical races of prehistoric animals such as Gorgonops, Rhinesuchus, Euchambersia and Scutosaurus. However, they easily scares away Rhinesuchus robots, then also defeats those other animal robots.

After defeating those animal robots, those heroes meets Charge Man.

"You're not allowed to pass on to the next area" says Charge Man.

"Okay, we'll not pass through this area further, but it's time for an action" as Supergirl says to Charge Man.

Those heroes confronts and in last also defeats Charge Man. Now they're passing through the desert to a new forest area, just before entering the "Age of Dinosaurs/Robosaur Park". However, briefly after they entered the forest area they meets another ED-209 robot.

"Now, you're not allowed to pass" as this robot says.

"Ok, agreed and it's SHOWTIME!!!" as Iron Man and Mega Man says, and quickly defeats this robot.

After defeating that robot, they passes through the forest with safari cars, then meeting mechanical races of Lystrosaurus, Moschorhinus, Thrinaxodon, Proterosuchus and Euparkeria. Now, those heroes confronts those animal robots, first by scaring away Euparkeria (which would move on to the Robosaur Park, without their acknowledgement). Then they defeats those other animal robots.

After defeating those robots they passes through the area until the closed gate. Immediately after the gate is closed, Skull Man just jumps out and blocks them way from entering the next Park.

"You're not allowed to pass into the next area" Skull Man says.

"Okay, but it's time for an action!!" as those superheroes (Mega Man, Invisible Woman, Darci Roll, Spider-Man, Supergirl, Batman, Iron Man, Captain America and Cyborg) says. Those superheroes confronts and lastly defeats Skull Man.

Now they enters to the next park, "Age of Dinosaurs-Park".

 _To be continued..._


	2. Robosaur Park

Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

Characters on Wily's side:

Dr Wily, Proto Man, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Dive Man, Drill Man, Toad Man, Bright Man (defeated, gives up), Pharaoh Man, Ring Man (defeated, gives up), Dust Man (defeated, gives up), Skull Man (defeated, gives up), Twin Robots, Stone Man (defeated, gives up), Charge Man (defeated, gives up), Wave Man, Star Man (defeated, gives up), Gravity Man (defeated, gives up), Gyro Man, Crystal Man, Napalm Man, Dark Man 1, Dark Man 2, Dark Man 3, Dark Man 4, three of ED-209s (two defeated) and two of Rolling Drills (one defeated), plus Robo-Spider

Robo-animals:

(Lands of Robo-Dinosaurs)

 _Chapter 5:_

Nyasasaurus, Asilisaurus, Euparkeria, Dragonflies (spy-robots, not described), Kannemeyeria, Cynognathus, Eryosuchus, Prestosuchus, Nothogomphodon, Rhynchosaurus, Herrerasaurus, Eoraptor, Cympospondylus, Nothosaurus, Tanystropheus, Placodus, Neusticosaurus, Mastodonsaurus, Preondactylus, Coelophysis, Plateosaurus, Peteinosaurus (spy-robots, not described), Probainognathus, Adelobasileus (spy-robots, not described), Placerias, Postosuchus, Lungfishes (spy-robots, not described), Eustreptospondylus, Ophthalmosaurus, Liopleurodon, Cryptoclidus, Hybodus, Horseshoe Crabs, Leedsichthys, Metriorhynchus, Rhamphorhynchus, Ammonites, Diplodocus, Allosaurus, Ornitholestes, Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Dryosaurus, Othnielia, Apatosaurus, Anurognathus (spy-robots, not described), Utahraptor, Iguanodon, Polacanthus, Iberomesornis (spy-robots, not described), Tropeognathus, Tupandactylus, Caulkicephalus, Dino-Mosquitoes (spy-robots, not described), Leaellynasaura, Australovenator, Muttaburrasaurus, Koolasuchus, Steropodon, Giant Weta, Tuatara, Argentinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Macrogryphosaurus, Sarcosuchus, Plesiopleurodon, Pteranodon, Abelisaurus, Hesperornis, Tylosaurus, Squalicorax, Xiphactinus, Halisaurus, Elasmosaurus, Archelon, Platecarpus, Saurolophus, Protoceratops, Velociraptor, Mononykus, Tarbosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Azhdarcho, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Torosaurus, Thescelosaurus, Triceratops, Quetzalcoatlus, Deinosuchus, Didelphodon, Coniophis (spy-robot, not described)

 _Other hostile robots:_

Wave Man, Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Dark Man 1, Dark Man 2, Gyro Man, Crystal Man, Toad Man, Dive Man, Napalm Man and a Rolling Drill

 **Robo-Spider (1st August 2066) (Nearly a year after the 1st part of Mega Man 5)**

Chapter 2: Age of Dinosaurs

Now, those heroes, such as Mega Man, Invisible Woman, Darci Roll, Spider-Man, Rush, Eddie, Supergirl, Batman, Iron Man, Nick Fury, Captain America and Cyborg, entered so called "The Lands of Robo-Dinosaurs/Age of Dinosaurs". Now they meets chaos with many robosaurs and other mechanical races of prehistoric animals. First they meets mechanical races of Nyasasaurus/Dinosaurus (the first robotic Dinosaur to ever meet), Asilisaurus, Euparkeria, Kannemeyeria, Cynognathus, Eryosuchus, Prestosuchus, Mastodonsaurus, Nothogomphodon and Rhynchosaurus. They scares away Euparkeria and Asilisaurus, but confronts and in last also defeats all of those robots.

After defeating those robots, they're continuing to go on through the Park. Now they're facing mechanical races of Herrerasaurus, Eoraptor, Preondactylus, Coelophysis, Plateosaurus, Probainognathus, Placerias and Postosuchus. In last they're defeating all those robots. Then they are meeting Drill Man along with Pharaoh Man and Crystal Man.

"We are here!" as Drill Man says.

"Drill Man, can you move on to the other side, please?" as Captain America asks him to do.

"No, we won't allow you to pass, so go away or come and fight us" as Crystal Man says and challenges those heroes to do.

"Okay, it's time for an action" as Mega Man says.

"I'll blast you junks" as Pharaoh Man says

Mega Man, Iron Man, Supergirl and Captain America confronts Drill Man, Pharaoh Man and Crystal Man. Rush and Eddie, defeats two of them. Now only Drill Man left, those superheroes quickly defeats that robot. Now those heroes with other hero-characters, continues to go throughout the Park until where they meets much of mechanical races of prehistoric animals (including giant robosaurs). First of all they are meeting mechanical races of prehistoric animals, such as Eustreptospondylus, Diplodocus, Allosaurus, Ornitholestes, Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Dryosaurus, Othnielia and Apatosaurus. However, they scares away Dryosaurus and Othnielia robots, then they defeats other hostile robots.

After defeating those robots, they continues to go through the Age of Dinosaur Park. Then they're meeting mechanical races of Utahraptor, Iguanodon, Polacanthus, Tropeognathus (Ornithocheirus), Tupandactylus, Pteranodon and Caulkicephalus. Now they confronts and in last also defeats those hostile robots.

After defeating those hostile robots those heroes meets a Rolling Drill.

"Stop, you're not allowed to pass" the Robot says.

"Can you really say that? Now it's showtime!!" Supergirl says.

Supergirl and Mega Man defeats this robot. After defeating this robot Mega Man and Supergirl along with other heroes continues on through the Park, until they meets mechanical races of prehistoric animals such as Leaellynasaura, Australovenator, Muttaburrasaurus, Horseshoe Crabs, Koolasuchus, Steropodon, Giant Weta and Tuatara. However, first they scares away Steropodon, Giant Weta and Tuatara robots, then defeating the other robots.

After defeating those robots, those heroes meets mechanical races of prehistoric animals, such as Argentinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Macrogryphosaurus and Sarcosuchus. However, those superheroes confronts and in last also defeats those robots.

After defeating those robots, they meets Dark Man 1 and Toad Man.

"You're not allowed to pass away" as Toad Man says.

"Ok, it's showtime" as Spider-Man says.

"We are prepared" Dark Man 1 says.

Spider-Man, Batman and Mega Man first confronts Dark Man 1 and Toad Man, then defeating both of those robot masters.

After defeating those robot masters, Mega Man, Spider-Man and Batman with other heroes meets mechanical races of prehistoric animals such as Abelisaurus, Hesperornis, Saurolophus, Protoceratops, Velociraptor, Mononykus, Tarbosaurus, Therizinosaurus and Azhdarcho.

After defeating those robot animals, they're meeting Gyro Man, who tries to shoot at them from the sky.

"Ok, Gyro Man. Do you wanna play with us? So, You got it here!" as Iron Man says.

Now Iron Man confronts and in last also defeats Gyro Man.

Briefly after defeating Gyro Man, they meets Dark Man 2.

"Now you're blocked, so you're not allowed to pass on" as Dark Man 2 says.

"Ok, it's showtime" Mega Man says.

Mega Man confronts Dark Man 2, then Invisible Woman secretly defeats Dark Man 2.

After defeating Dark Man 2, Mega Man, Iron Man and Invisible Woman along with other heroes meets several other mechanical races of prehistoric land animals such as Tyrannosaurus Rex, Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Torosaurus, Thescelosaurus, Triceratops, Quetzalcoatlus, Deinosuchus and Didelphodon. Then those heroes also defeats all of those robot animals.

After defeating those mechanical races of the prehistoric animals, Napalm Man shows up for those heroes.

"You're not allowed to pass through the Robosaur Park" Napalm Man says.

"Ok it's showtime" Iron Man says.

Iron Man with few helps of the other heroes confronts Napalm Man, then Supergirl and Invisible Woman (secretly) defeats that robot master.

After defeating Napalm Man, those heroes are seeing two marine-ships on a sea. Splitting into two groups;

Group 1: Mega Man, Darci Roll, Rush, Eddie, Nick Fury and Supergirl

Group 2: Invisible Woman, Spider-Man, Batman, Iron Man, Captain America and Cyborg.

In Dino Underwatersea Aquarium, they meets several mechanical races of sea monsters such as Cympospondylus, Nothosaurus, Tanystropheus, Placodus and Neusticosaurus. Those heroes confronts, and defeats those mechanical sea monsters.

After defeating those first mechanical sea monsters, Wave Man appears. The robot master also closes the gate, by clicking on a button.

"Hahahahahaha, now the gate is closed, so you haven't right to cross further over to the next part of Aquarium" Wave Man says.

"Now it's showtime" as Mega Man says.

Mega Man confronts and quickly defeats Wave Man. After defeating Wave Man, Mega Man goes to the button and clicks on it, which opens the gate, then heads back to the first marine-ship.

Now, they continues on to the next part of Dino-Aquarium, were they meets mechanical sea monsters such as Ophthalmosaurus, Liopleurodon, Cryptoclidus, Hybodus, Leedsichthys, Metriorhynchus, Rhamphorhynchus, Ammonites, Plesiopleurodon, Tylosaurus, Squalicorax, Xiphactinus, Halisaurus, Elasmosaurus, Archelon and Platecarpus. Those heroes defeats those last robot sea monsters. After defeating those last robotic sea monsters, those heroes notices that the gate, to the next Aquarium of a next park (Age of Mammal robot Park), is closed. However, Dive Man appears afterwards.

"You can't pass through the gate, you have to go back to your home, or you'll have to fight me" as Dive Man says.

"Ok, we'll have no other choice than to confront you, Dive Man" as Iron Man says.

Iron Man went out of the second ship, then confronts and defeats Dive Man. After defeating this robot master, Iron Man clicks on the button, to open the gate. Then Iron Man heads back to the second ship, along with rest of the heroes, they're continuing their way to the next Aquarium, in the next park.

"The Mammalbot Park"

 _To be continued..._


	3. The Rise and Fall of Robo-Spider

Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

Characters on Wily's side:

Dr Wily, Proto Man, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Dive Man (defeated), Drill Man (defeated), Toad Man (defeated), Bright Man (defeated), Pharaoh Man (defeated), Ring Man (defeated), Dust Man (defeated), Skull Man (defeated), Twin Robots, Stone Man (defeated), Charge Man (defeated), Wave Man (defeated), Star Man (defeated), Gravity Man (defeated), Gyro Man (defeated), Crystal Man (defeated), Napalm Man (defeated), Dark Man 1 (defeated), Dark Man 2 (defeated), Dark Man 3, Dark Man 4, three of ED-209s (two of three defeated) and two of Rolling Drills (both defeated), plus Robo-Spider

Robo-animals:

 _Robots of Prehistoric and modern animals:_

Lepictidium (spy-robots, not described), Gastornis, Ambulocetus, Propalaeotherium, Godinotia, Titanomyrma (spy-robots, not described), Creodonta, Kentisuchus, Basilosaurus, Andrewsarchus, Embolotherium, Dorudon, Moeritherium, Apidium, Physogaleus, Arsinotherium, Indricotherium, Hyaenodon, Entelodon, Chalicotherium, Cynodictis, Megalodon, Odobenocetops, Cinereous Vultures, Australopithecus, Dinofelis, Deinotherium, Ancylotherium, Warthog, White Rhinoceros, White Backed Vultures, Ostriches, Paranthropus Boisei, Homo Habilis, Homo Rudolfensis, Black Eagle, Crocodile, Zebra Finch (spy-robots, not described), Lion, Impala, Vultures, African Bush Elephant, Swallows (spy-robots, not described), Tarantula-spider (spy-robots, not described), Giraffe, Baboon, Gigantopithecus, Smilodon, Phorusrhachos, Macrauchenia, Megatherium, Doedicurus, Wolly Mammoth, Megaloceros, Wolly Rhinoceros, Cave Lions, Saiga Antelope, Grey Wolves and European Bison

Other hostile robots:

Twin Robots, an ED-209, Dark Man 3, Dark Man 4, Cavemen and a Robo-Spider (the last one)

Other villains:

Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Proto Man and Dr Wily

 **Robo-Spider (1st August 2066) (Nearly a year after the 1st part of Mega Man 5)**

Now, those heroes, such as Mega Man, Invisible Woman, Darci Roll, Spider-Man, Rush, Eddie, Supergirl, Batman, Iron Man, Nick Fury, Captain America and Cyborg, goes on by two different marine-ships. However, they entered so called "Mammalbot Park". They also meets mechanical sea monsters such as Basilosaurus, Dorudon, Physogaleus, Odobenocetops, Megalodon, Kentisuchus and Ambulocetus. Iron Man and Mega Man comes out of these ships, to first scare away Kentisuchus, Odobenocetops, Physogaleus, Ambulocetus and Dorudon. Then they defeats other hostile robot sea monsters.

After defeating those robots, Mega Man and Iron Man comes back to these ships, and continues on to the land. When they already are on land, they unexpectedly meets three Sniper Joes and two Metbots, which those heroes easily defeats. Then an ED-209 comes to block their way from continuing on.

"You're not allowed to pass further through the land" as the ED-209 says.

"Ok, it's showtime!" as Captain America shouts.

Those heroes immediately defeats this ED-209 robot. After defeating this ED-209 robot, they're continuing through the new forest. When those heroes entered there, they meets several mechanical races of prehistoric animals, such as Gastornis, Propalaeotherium, Godinotia, Creodonta, Andrewsarchus, Embolotherium, Moeritherium, Apidium and Arsinotherium. First they scares away Propalaeotherium, Godinotia, Creodonta and Apidium. However, they confronts and defeats the other robot animals.

After defeating those robot animals, those heroes meets Twin Robots.

"Stop, don't go anywhere!" as those robots says.

"Ok, I'll do it alone" as Iron Man says.

"Stop, don't do it. Are you crazy??" as Invisible Woman says.

"I know what I'm doing" as Iron Man responds.

Now, the first Twin Robot tries to aim on Iron Man. But when Iron Man hides behind the second one, the first one wouldn't shoot, because of the second one is on the way. Iron Man takes down the second one, hiding very good and defeats the first one too. Now Iron Man comes back to those heroes, to continue forward.

While continuing through the forest, those heroes meets mechanical races of prehistoric animals, such as Indricotherium, Hyaenodon, Entelodon, Chalicotherium and Bear-Dog. Those heroes defeats these hostile robots, then they continues to go on through the Park. After defeating those robots, those heroes meets Dark Man 3, and Dark Man 4.

"You're not allowed to pass further away" as Dark Man 3 says.

"Otherwise we'll burn you" as Dark Man 4 says.

"We'll dare to make a trouble" as Mega Man says.

Mega Man along with Captain America and Cyborg defeats Dark Man 3, while Supergirl and Iron Man together defeats Dark Man 4.

After defeating those Dark Men robots, those heroes meets several mechanical races of prehistoric and modern animals, such as Cinereous Vultures, Australopithecus, Dinofelis, Deinotherium, Ancylotherium, Warthog, White Rhinoceros, White Backed Vultures, Ostriches, Paranthropus Boisei, Homo Habilis, Homo Rudolfensis, Black Eagle, Crocodile, Lion, Impala, Baboon, Giraffe, Vultures and African Bush Elephant. Those heroes confronts and defeats those robot animals.

After defeating those robots, they meets a gigantic primate, Gigantopithecus. Then they confronts and defeats that robot.

After defeating robot Gigantopithecus, those heroes went on to a place where they meets mechanical races of prehistoric animals, such as Smilodon, Phorusrhachos, Macrauchenia, Megatherium and Doedicurus, plus those first robot Cavemen. Those heroes confronts and defeats those robots, then continues on to the Ice Age Place. The Ice Age Place is the last part Mammalbot Park.

In the Ice Age Park, those heroes meets mechanical races of prehistoric animals, such as Wolly Mammoth, Megaloceros, Wolly Rhinoceros, Cave Lions, Saiga Antelope, Grey Wolves and European Bison, plus those last robot Cavemen. Those heroes confronts and defeats these hostile robots, then forces those robot Cavemen to surrender.

After defeating all those animal and Cavemen robots, those heroes meets other ones, they are Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, War Machine, The Penguin, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye.

Outside the Robosaur styled-park, Wily appears along with Proto Man and his supervillains, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves, plus also with the Robo-Spider. Those heroes defeats all of the supervillains and Proto Man, except Wily, who orders his gigantic Robo-Spider to attack. Mega Man confronts it alone, secretly obtain this web. He figures out how to destroy the Robo-Spider, by using some form of electric stuffs. Then it causes the Robo-Spider to collapse.

Wily and his team gives up once again.

Now, Mega Man along with other heroes returns back to their league's home, they celebrates their happiness.

Mega Man 5: Robo-Spider; THE END


End file.
